de Fort Bow au 22e de cavalerie
by ylg
Summary: Les tuniques bleues :: mini fics :: où il est question de courage, d'uniforme, et de charge héroïque. 2ème vignette : de jalousie, mais ça c'est une autre histoire... 3ème : la réussite selon Blutch. 4ème : Blutch encore, et de la tactique. MàJ, 5ème : Blutch toujours... sans Chesterfield ? ::surtout gen::
1. chargez !

**Titre :** dans la rocaille près de Fort Bow  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Les tuniques bleues  
**Personnages/Couple :** Chesterfield, Blutch, et Tripps et Bryan en bonus  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** euuh… Lambil et Cauvin je crois ?

**Thèmes :** 31 jours, "uniforme", plus "Chargez !" pour Modocanis

&&&

Sous le soleil aux alentours de Fort Bow, quatre cavaliers passaient.

« Aaah, la nature, le calme, les grands espaces libres…  
-…les serpents à sonnette, les coyotes, les Indiens…  
-Blutch, vous n'êtes qu'un rabat-joie.  
-Mais quand même les gars, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à venir passer toutes vos perms dans ce trou ? et avec toute la route d'ici au front…  
-Ça commence par un A.  
-Ça tout le monde le sait.  
-Sauf elle.  
-Ben oui, mais c'est pas comme si- euh…  
-Tripps, une seule remarque de travers sur _Elle_ et ça se passera mal.  
-Comme tu vois Bryan, c'est sans espoir. Il n'ose même pas prononcer son nom, alors être honnête avec elle tu penses bien !  
-Blutch, 'me semble que vous êtes mal placé pour parler de courage.  
-Courage, Sergent ? oooh, mais je n'ai pas prononcé ce mot. C'est vous qui l'avez dit.  
-Y'a intérêt ! Vous salissez le prestige de l'uniforme et les valeurs du soldat par votre lâcheté !  
-Moi ? allons donc ! La fumée des champs de bataille et les retombées de poudre à canon, je veux bien croire, mais pas moi.  
-Ah ça, c'est sûr, vous ne récoltez que des bleus en tombant de votre stupide canasson de cirque-  
-Aah, n'insultez pas Arabesque !  
-Mais un vrai soldat verse son sang au champ d'honneur ! il n'a pas honte de saigner ! il ramène ses blessures de guerre comme des médailles !  
-Et revient exhiber ses cicatrices à la fille du Colonel, oué, on sait. Nyerk.  
-Blutch, je vous avais prévenu. Partez au galop si vous ne voulez pas que je vous loge une balle là où personne ne pourra croire qu'il s'agit d'une blessure honorable.  
-Non mais, parlez pour vous : _qui_ ici a une cicatrice sur les fesses ?  
-C'est. Un. Ordre. »

Clic, fit le chien du pistolet du sergent Chesterfield. Sous le soleil du côté de Fort Bow, un cavalier lança sa monture, rapidement suivi par trois autres.

« Quand même, Sergent, vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ?  
-Nan.  
-N'empêche, Blutch l'a bien cherché…  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Z'allez voir. Attendez deux secondes : CHAAA-RRGEEEEZ ! Voilà, ouvrez bien les yeux.  
-Aaaah-  
-Ouille.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais. »

Dans la rocaille près de Fort Bow, un soldat gisait à terre, non loin de son cheval. Trois cavaliers s'en approchèrent avec précaution.

« C'est un réflexe. Il est tombé avant même qu'Arabesque ne fasse la morte.  
-Hehehehe…  
-Blutch, cessez de ricaner bêtement, dites à votre cheval de se relever et remontez en selle.  
-Grmmbl.  
-Je n'ai pas bien entendu.  
-À vos ordres, Sergent.  
-À la bonne heure.  
-Oh, Blutch, blague à part : pour le Sergent et sa Ms Appletown, on comprend. Mais toi, pourquoi tu l'accompagnes à chaque fois ? comment vous faites pour vous supporter ?  
-C'est pas juste pour nos beaux yeux que tu reviens ici, ah-ha.  
-Ben les gars, vous savez bien qu'il serait tout perdu sans moi, capable de se faire trucider pour de bon par les Sudistes s'il n'avait pas à me faire la leçon après chaque charge.  
-Vu sous cet angle…  
-Et puis, comment résister à un homme capable de vous embrasser les doigts de pied sans raison apparente ou de braver l'état-major pour vous éviter la court martiale alors même qu'il clame qu'il vous déteste, hmm ?  
-Blutch !! »


	2. jalousie ?

**Titre :** quelle corvée...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Les tuniques bleues  
**Personnages/Couple :** Blutch/Chesterfield, Chesterfield/Amelie Appletown  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Raoul Cauvin, Louis Salverius, 'Lambil.

**Thème :** "jalousie"  
pour Sioban Parker, dont le savoir en Tuniques bleues dépasse le mien : merci encore pour le coup de pouce !  
255 mots

&

Mais non, il n'est pas jaloux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont s'imaginer, encore ? Le gros sergent est libre de pleurnicher après son Amelie s'il le veut, Blutch s'en fiche. Ça n'est pas comme s'il risquait de parvenir à quelque chose, avec elle. Les filles de colonel, tout le monde le sait, ça aime un bel uniforme d'officier avec une peau de bébé dessous. Le corps gras, pâlichon et couturé de cicatrices d'un bête sergent anonyme, elles s'en fichent.

Qui c'est, à votre avis, qui s'assure que ledit bête sergent n'en récolte pas trop, des cicatrices ? Qui c'est aussi, qui vérifie qu'elles guérissent bien, s'il se fait quand même trouer la peau ? Qui c'est, encore, qui offre sa petite épaule compatissante quand le gros sergent, sérieusement imbibé, pleurniche après sa belle ?

Vous vous rendez compte, le boulot que c'est, de s'occuper d'un sergent du Vingt-Deuxième de Cavalerie de l'Armée US ? non ? Ben une fille de colonel ne saurait pas faire. C'est lourd. C'est fatigant. C'est éprouvant. S'il veut aller lui confier tout ça, grand bien leur fasse. Il leur souhaite bien du plaisir à tous les deux.  
Même, il en sera bien content, en fait : il sera débarrassé d'avoir à jouer les nounous. Bon vent, à lui la liberté !

…il en sera soulagé au moins toute une semaine avant de s'apercevoir que quand même, ce gros bébé de sergent lui manque…


	3. j'ai réussi

**Titre** : l'importance d'avoir le triomphe modeste (ou en tout cas d'essayer)  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les tuniques bleues  
**Personnage** : Blutch  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : euh... Lambil, Cauvin, et je crois que j'en oublie.

**Prompt** : Blutch, "J'ai réussi !"  
pour Fumseck sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

La vie du caporal Blutch est une longue suite d'essais et d'erreurs. Comme il a appris à avoir le triomphe modeste, les plus grandes de ses réussites il les passe sous silence. Celles dont il se vante devant les copains, si elles font plaisir, ne sont même pas les plus spectaculaires.

Lui et Chesterfield dans le temps, ont maîtrisé en quelques semaines l'équitation et même quelques figures de voltige à cheval. Plus tard, tout seul, il ne s'est pas arrêté là et a enseigné à Arabesque les tours qui leur ont si souvent sauvé la vie par la suite. Mais sa plus grande réussite, c'est d'avoir su dresser son bête brave gros sergent lui-même à réagir à des gestes et des phrases spécifiques, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Ça lui permet de déserter temporairement sans se faire trouer la peau illico presto ni à son retour. Et ça aussi, ça leur sauvera plus d'une fois la vie à tous.


	4. tout un art

**Titre** : question de tactique  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les Tuniques bleues  
**Personnage** : Blutch  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Lambil-Cauvin

**Prompt** : « Alors Sekia rigole comme un gamin attardé et le trio de crétins en profitent pour se barrer vite fait avant le carnage. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Se barrer vite fait avant le carnage, c'est là toute l'astuce pour survivre, affirme Blutch. L'ennui, c'est que devant, c'est plein de gens qui veulent vous massacrer, derrière, c'est plein de gens qui courent massacrer ceux d'en face, à côté, il y a ce sergent qui préfèrerait le tuer lui-même que lui laisser affronter « le déshonneur de la désertion », en haut, he bien, il ne sait toujours pas voler…

Ne reste donc qu'en bas : tomber de cheval avec souplesse, sitôt (voire même avant) les premiers coups de feu tirés.

Tout bénef' : ça se double d'une sieste dans l'herbe !


	5. s'il n'est plus là cette fois

**Titre** : une chance à tenter  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les Tuniques Bleues  
**Personnage** : Blutch  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Lambil & Cauvin

**Prompt** : « Kowalski, intervint Skipper, tu te rappelles de notre discussion à propos de faire des expériences sur ton bébé et de cour martiale? »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Notes** : ohmondieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

De cour martiale en prison militaire, ce n'est pas comme ça que Blutch avait espéré finir sa carrière militaire. Au moins ils ne l'ont pas fusillé sur le champ comme il l'a craint un moment. Et il lui reste une petite chance de s'évader.

Lui et ce bon gros et bête sergent Chesterfield se sont tirés de pires situations. Mais cette fois il est tout seul. Et tout seul, jusqu'ici, il n'a jamais réussi à déserter.  
Il n'a jamais réussi parce que le sergent le ramenait toujours.  
Et le sergent n'est plus là.

Il a peut-être sa chance.  
Peut-être pas.  
Il faut qu'il tente…


End file.
